The advance of modern technologies has created increasing health care awareness for many people. To increase life expectancy is a widely pursued goal. However, accidental injury or illness is unavoidable to human beings. Some of the illnesses have to be treated by surgical operations. The environment for doctors to perform surgery operation is very important. Without a proper operation environment even doctors with excellent medical skills and expertise cannot achieve the desired results. In most operation environments, the operation lamp is a critical item, but is often neglected.
The surgical operation environment generally is not very desirable. During surgical operations, doctors have to perform delicate operations in a very limited space within a patient's body. Successful operation and treatment, aside from luck and skill of the doctors, heavily depends on the physical endurance and concentration of the doctors.
With proper aid of operation lamps, desired illumination and focus scope may be dynamically controlled to enable doctors to perform delicate operations whether in a large scope or a small scope. It helps doctors to reduce physical labor and better concentrate on the surgical operation.
General products now available on the market mostly have a movable handle installed below the operation lamp. Control of light projecting scope is achieved by lifting or lowering the lamp seat by turning the handle. Conventional operation lamps generally have an integrated long shaft connecting to the tamp seat to generate up and down movement and adjust the projecting scope. However, during surgical operations, if surgical position changes the projecting scope also has to be changed. If the operation lamp has a limited projecting scope, projection focus scope must be adjusted by moving and turning the handle. As doctors usually are in a highly concentrated condition during surgical operations, they tend to turn the handle incessantly without noticing that the adjustment limit has been reached. As a result, the control mechanism of the operation lamp has excessive wearing or is even damaged. Adjustment with excessive force is the main reason for damage of the mechanism. The surgical operation lamp is an expensive article. Damage of the control mechanism of the illumination apparatus not only reduces the service life of the operation lamp, it also increases repairs and maintenance cost of the lamp set. In serious situations, breakdown of the operation lamp could result in delay of a surgical operation and put a patient's life at risk.
The aforesaid problems have occurred to the conventional operation lamps for a long time and remain to be resolved.